As taught within the known prior art, gaseous or liquid fuels can be easily converted to produce heat in many ways. However, such devices are very limited in use and cannot be easily transported to remote locations without increased costs, as they are not designed to be portable. These devices are somewhat functional for intended use but they still remain inefficient, they are not environmentally friendly, and they are much too costly to manufacture and operate.
Reducing air pollution, particularly pollution exhausted from a heat-producing source has been very difficult to accomplish. Thus there have been numerous attempts without complete success and as a result there is still a great need for improvements and a device that addresses and resolves the problems associated with the known prior art in a manner heretofore not taught. Emissions and noxious odors emitted from heat producing sources has become a strong environmental concern both in the United States and around the world. Because of worldwide tightening of pollution emission standards, inventors are continuously trying to invent devices and methods that will meet these increasingly stringent regulations and still keep the infrastructure in place that allows for such devices to be used for heating of water and steam. Thus, there is a great need for a device such as the present invention which can produce hot water and/or steam in a manner that is environmentally friendly, efficient, economical, and also eliminates noxious odors and destroys organic and inorganic particulates associated with pollution.